


Deathbed

by Madame Manga (LRBowen_MadameManga)



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal, F/M, Religion, Supernatural - Freeform, Undead, bikertaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBowen_MadameManga/pseuds/Madame%20Manga
Summary: Can two damned souls add up to salvation? Loosely based on ‘The Flying Dutchman‘, a novella starring an alternate version of the Undertaker in his biker persona. Cameos from many other WWE wrestling characters circa 2000. My first venture into wrestlefic, dating from 2000-2001. Decidedly adults only: violence, sex, nonconsent issues. Updated for this PDF edition, 2009.





	Deathbed

Link to PDF version of Deathbed


End file.
